


Five Times Clark Mistook the Batkids for Batman

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: And the one time he didn't.





	Five Times Clark Mistook the Batkids for Batman

The league meeting had just ended when Superman heard Batman's heart rate change. It had been thumping a little fast earlier but he knew it was because the other had been out all night with an Arkham Breakout. 

Chanced were that Bruce had come straight hereafter. He floated over towards Batman landed in front of him with a smile. Now that the room was empty they would have time to talk. 

"How was the Arkham thing?" 

"Their back in Arkham." Batman narrowed his eyes slightly. "Everything is fine." 

"Good, I'm glad." Clark moved closer. "So, are you ready for tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow?" Batman's voice seems to lighten slightly, no one would notice if they didn't have super hearing. "If there's a meeting I'll be there." 

"No, we're going to the bar. I know the owner," Clark got closer raising an eyebrow when Bruce took a step back. "What is it?" 

"Nothing, I don't think I can make it, uh," Batman paused for a second. "WE meeting. It's important that I be there." 

"Well, there's always next time." Clark nodded before sighing. "Well, see you next week then?" 

"Next week." Batman seemed to relax. "Use the coms if anything happens." 

"Right," Clark was about to say something more when Batman moved around him. Frowning he reached out. "Wait, you forgot something." 

"Forgot?" Batman turned around looking at him. The heart rate went up slightly. This happened a few times before so it didn't set up an alarm. "What is it?" 

"This." Clark pulled him in easily placing a kiss on his lips, which, felt an odd difference. It only took a second to wonder what when his hair was being yanked on and Bruce used his chest like a springboard trying to kick him off but ended up flinging himself a few feet away. "Hey, what-" 

"OH MY GOD!" Batman screamed desperately rubbing his hands all over his mouth trying to erase the kiss away. "UGH! OH GOD, WHY?! WHY?!" 

"Bruce-?!" 

"I'm not Bruce!" The cowl came off in a fast moment as it was shown that it was Dick Grayson under the cowl who was spitting and screaming as he kept rubbing his hands over his mouth and face. "WHY?! WHY?! OH GOD WHAT THE HELL?! MY LIPS! ON MY LIPS!!" 

Clark froze in shock mouth hanging open. "Dick?!" 

"I was covering for Bruce!" Dick makes a gagging noise as he ran to grab water trying to wash his mouth out. "HE WAS ON PAIN MEDS AND COULDN'T COME! UUUUUUGH....!" 

Clark could do nothing but stand there in stunned horror as he watched Dickroll around on the floor screaming for the next half hour. After that, he pulled the cowl over his face red with probably the same embarrassment. 

"We don't talk about this, it never happened," Dick hissed and shivered. "And we never EVER tell Bruce." 

"Yep." Clark nodded before stiffly turning away walking awkwardly. "I need to go... get to work.... bye..." 

Dick started making distressed noise as he left the only sound left was the zeta tube sounding off.


End file.
